Doctor Whooves of Gallopfrey
by TheLostMan
Summary: Gallopfrey, home of the Time Ponies. Equestria home of normal Ponies. One pony is about to unite the two worlds. Join in and read this crossover series as we try to cover every Doctor the BBC has dished out. Read as Doctor Whooves faces off against Missy in an epic adventure. But little does the Doctor know that this adventure might cause him to feel things he has not felt before!
1. Prologue

A/N – My first fic =). Just a little doc hooves mash up fiasco. XD probably very bad but just let me know. Very short because it's a prologue and hope you have a good time. Let me know about any changes I should do and please don't refrain from posting constructive criticism. Bye =)

Doctor Hooves, the First Doctor

Gallopfrey, Horse Head Nebula, 3004 TLR

He sprinted down the hallway, alarms blaring from everywhere. He stumbled over his hooves being the clumsy pony he was. He was the Doctor. Stealing a TARDIS. He took a sharp turn and exhaled sharply as he hit a wall.

"Ouch" He fell over and smacked the floor

The intercom on the wall blared over the alarms, "You don't have to do this, Doctor"

"Shut up!"

At that moment a pony approached the Doctor. The feminine pony spoke with a voice like silk.

"Quick I will show you to a TARDIS"

The Doctor could tell she wasn't a Time Pony, but something about her felt familiar.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked with a queer tone, to which she replied, "Clara, My name is Clara – Take this TARDIS, the navigation is all messed up but … you will have heaps more fun"

Equestria, Milky Way Galaxy, 1002 CR

Twilight shot up from her study. She yawned slightly as she levitated her glasses onto her head. What was that dream she was having, something about a Time Machine and Aliens, she shrugged as she started to pack up the study. She stumbled over her hooves as she remembered what the book was stating 'The witch of Equestria will one day return' the witch was supposed to be a mare with a hourglass cutie mark, it says she wields an umbrella, has a blue coat and went by the alias of 'Missy'

She shrugged off the thought and got up.

Missy dropped her parasol onto the harsh equestrian earth, "Ahh Ponyville, think I might go and you know, kiss a few ponies, upload a few cyber ponies maybe even kill some" she giggled at the thought of all the screaming as she burned down houses. She smiled as she stared at her hourglass cutie mark, the trademark of all time ponies. She pushed the thought away of her home Gallopfrey.

A/N

Thank you for reading my first fanfic. =) Constructive Critics are welcome. Bit short but that's only because it's a prologue. But seriously just thank you for clicking on this story out of interest. YOU'RE THE BEST. =) if I get enough ❤'s I might even start updating this fic. Ah who am I kidding I will update it anyway. =) See ya internet

The End


	2. Friends

A/N – Hello fellow fanfictioneers. It's me again with chapter 2 of My Doctor Whooves Fic. Thanks for reading and checking out my fic. (I'm looking at you wraith) =) So enjoy fanfictioneers.

A blue box smacked the street at light speed sending it down 1 meter into Equestria on its side. Barely managing to climb out The Doctor collapsed near the hole. Sputtering and coughing he finally managed to observe his surroundings. He realized how light it was. It must have been midday. Slightly getting up he heard a voice.

"Are you okay mister" There stood a beautiful Pegasus. Grey coat, golden hair. "Sorry but what's your name?"

She could not help asking. When someone falls out of the sky in a box. You ask his name.

"I'm the Doctor, what's yours"

"My name is Ditzy Doo, wait Doctor, Doctor who?"

The Doctor replied with a grin and

"If you'd like"

"So your name is Doctor Who"

"Hmmm, make it Doctor"

Ditzy was taken aback by the statement. He was making his name up on the spot. Ditzy stopped when she noticed the cut she had on her hoof. The Doctor noticed as well.

"Ditzy, does that hurt?"

"Yeah"

The Doctor jumped up and walked to her leg. He put his hoof on the cut and suddenly a huge burst of orange light appeared. When it faded the cut was gone.

"What did you do to my hoof?!"

"Regenerative energy" He paused to let it sink in before continuing "does it hurt now?"

Ditzy stared at her hoof. The cut was definitely gone. And it didn't hurt. She looked up again and he had disappeared.

"Doctor, Doctor?"

He was gone but there was something that definitely wasn't. His box in the ground.

The Doctor felt bad about leaving Ditzy. But still, it added to the mysterious personality he had. The pony walked up to a civilisation. PONYVILLE. The sign read PONYVILLE. Under it was teensy writing which read

Population 3500.

The Doctor knew it such a small town, how could it contain that many ponies. The Doctor stepped inside when, a very over excited pink mare appeared, gasped at the Doctor and hopped away. Another mare walked over to him,

"Sorry, that's Pinkie" She giggled then said "You'll be getting a party now, my name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?"

"The Doctor" To which she replied

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

The Doctor was about to answer when four mares joined Twilight. Twilight introduced him to Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack and Fluttershy. That's when Ditzy spied the Doctor.

Sprinting over to him she scolded the stallion

"Where the hell did you get to!"

The Doctor just sat there absorbing all the rage

The 5 mares just sat and watched as Ditzy had a go at The Doctor.

"You can't just magically heal somepony then run off!"

She sighed before smiling and handed him a screwdriver.

"Also, you forgot this"

The Doctor managed to get his TARDIS out of the dirt. As the mane 6 questioned Ditzy about this whole magical healing fiasco.

Rarity walked over to the Doctor and stared at his forehead.

"But, he is not a Unicorn darling, he can't have magically healed you"

The Doctor delightfully chimed in, running his hoof through his old white mane he explained how he was an alien.

"I am a Time Pony from the planet Gallopfrey" He paused enjoying the expressions on everyponies faces, "our species regenerates from our injuries, on some occasions we even pass our regenerative energy onto other ponies"

Twilight dropped her mouth at this insane statement.

"But creatures from outer space don't exist … do they?"

The Doctor replied

"Let me show you"

He opened the TARDIS door revealing the inside. He stepped into the box and gestured for them to come in.

They stepped inside with their mouth agape

Twilight said "But

Pinkie said "It's Bigger"

Rarity said "On the"

Rainbow said "Inside"

Applejack said "Than it is"

Flutter Shy said "On The"

Ditzy said "OUTSIDE!"

After a quick tour of the TARDIS, The Doctor flew it to Flutter Shy's House, Where flutter made them all tea.

Over the dinner table they discussed The Doctors species.

Twilight interestingly asked him about their anatomy to which he replied with

"Twilight, we have two hearts, 27 brains and a bad back" Obviously joking about the bad back and the brains, he answered some more questions.

Missy sat in the field with her parasol up staring at fluttershy's house. She kept whispering to herself,

"He is here"

"He is here"

"He is here"

She got up and walked over to the door of the house, she was about to knock when she thought about the Doctor and hers old schooling days. She didn't knock and just stared at the door, it brought a tear to her eye, and she walked away.

The Next Day

The Doctor woke up and found himself staring face to face with Ditzy.

A/N

Sorry another really short chapter, I should make these at least 2000 words long. Heh, anyways thanks for putting up with my nonsense. So this is how the future of my fic looks like, and I'm open to suggestions for any of these lists. =)

Characters I still need to add

-2nd to 12th Doctor

-Clara

-Princess Celestia

Character interactions I need to add

-romance

-cheesy one liners

Monsters I plan on adding

-Daleks

-Weeping Ponies (weeping angels)

-Cyber Ponies (Cyber men)

-Windows XP (kidding)

-Wait for it, drum roll please, a plasmavore disguised as a pony,

Thank you people for reading and I hope you like the next chapter

Pls hrt and follow, Love You Guys. =)

Bye


	3. Regenerative Romance

A/N – Hello fanfictioneers. (Mind if call you that, because I'm calling you that) Welcome to my new fan fiction chapter. We got a lot of stuff going on this time. So kick back and relax.

3 Months after the last chapter.

"Thanks for tea Flutter!"

Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Ditzy Doo and The Doctor were leaving from the wonderful tea they just had at Fluttershy's, (so it was vegan). The Doctor opened the door only to find something he wished he hadn't.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE"

"Oh dear" He exclaimed as staggered back staring at the battle tank in front of him

Ditzy was the first to question the Doctor,

"Doctor what is that thing?"

"It's a Dalek, Ditzy" He stared down its eye stalk before continuing "Big lump of hate that is"

"THE DOCTOR MUST BE EXTERMINATED, PONIES MOVE OUT OF THE WAY"

"It's ok, I have got this"

*BEEEEEW*

The laser hit the Doctor's leg.

"OH CELESTIA" The Doctor shouted as he hit the floor. Blood gushing everywhere.

"DOCTOR" Every being except the Dalek, (Who had already left rejoicing) exclaimed for his life.

Ditzy sat near The Doctor. Tears gushing down her face.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor" Now raining tears she started speaking. "Doctor, I don't want your life to end, Please, don't end. Doctor, Doctor, I lo *sob* love you" she rested her head on the Doctor. Ditzy had just revealed some critical, yet somehow obvious information. (A/N – Don't think much of it now but this will play a huge role in the future)

Suddenly a great light filled the room.

Orange light. It was only there for the blink of an eye. Everypony looked up. But when they looked down they did not expect what they saw. What they saw was not the doctor.

His cutie mark changed, his coat changed, his mane changed.

He shot up

"KIDNEYS, GOT NEW KIDNEYS, DON'T LIKE THE COLOUR!" Everypony was confused at the sudden outburst of 'the new doctor' "Hello Everypony"

Twilight spoke, "I'm sorry, but did you say you don't like the colour of your kidneys?"

"And your name is?"

Everypony was taken aback by those words.

The tears that had just disappeared from Ditzy's face came streaming out again.

"I'm the Doctor and if it is not rude to ask, why is she crying onto my Whooves?"

"No Doctor you can't not remember us were your friends"

The Doctor got a searing pain in his temple, he fell to the ground and got left unconscious

5 Minutes Later

The Doctors vision slowly came back to him. He was in a warm house overlooking a meadow.

He got up and felt his velvet coat. He found his sonic sunglasses in his pocket.

He slowly called out through the house to see if anyone was home.

"Doctor are you there?"

The 7 friends walked out of the room, Ditzy was still very distraught.

The Doctor sprinted around eying Everypony off. He came eye to eye with Ditzy.

His eyes lit up

"FRIENDS" he jumped up and hugged every last one. Then he exclaimed, "THAT DARN DALEK, Sorry that had to happen"

The Doctor hoofed it to the living room and jumped into his TARDIS. The rest followed.

Twilight questioned the Doctor

"Doctor what happened?"

To which he replied

"Regeneration, that regenerative energy I used to heal Ditzy was minor regeneration, In the event of a fatal injury regeneration gives me a new body."

"So what changes?"

"Clothes, Quirks, Wit, and face" He did not even look up as he was fiddling with his sunglasses. "A question for you Twilight, Do you know how to use this thing?"

He pointed to his new horn on his head.

2 Days Later

Pinkie had decided to throw one of her usual, Pinkie parties for the new Doctor, there was Food, Games, and alcoh – sorry beautiful drinks. The Doctor mingled with some Ponyville citizens for a while.

He decided it was time to restock the snacks so he ran down to the pantry.

About an hour into the party disaster struck.

BOOOOOOOM

The wall collapsed shards flew everywhere. The Doctor used his new horn the stop the shard in mid-air as it was about to hit Ditzy. The lone pony who smashed the wall stood not more than a meter away from the library. Stepping forward she came into view.

She was a Time Pony

The Doctor knew who she was

It was

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The Master

The Master had a new regeneration. A delightful voice played over the screaming of citizens.

"Hello Doctor, call me Missy"

The Doctor got into attack position. Levitating his sonic onto his head, his short grey hair blew and flailed around from the new breeze.

"Hello Missy"

The Doctor lashed out.

He jumped next to Missy. He was about to throw a punch after having the Master in his hands finally.

But he heard something, something that made his heart skip a beat. Crying. Coming from Missy.

"Doctor, I am truly sorry for everything I did"

She collapsed onto the ground in front of the Doctor. The Doctor let her go.

The crying continued.

The Doctor did something he never thought he would do.

He hugged the Master.

Missy stood up gave The Doctor a peck on the cheek and ran away.

A/N – thanks for reading guys. As soon as I get to about 1000 words I always think this is a good time to end. Oh Celestia.

Anyway hope you enjoyed. And stay put for the next chapter. =)


	4. PINKIE!

A/N – Hello fellow fanfictioneers. Chapter 4. Please remember to leave a review! XD

The Doctor ran up the TARDIS console.

"NO NOT NOW!"

He shouted over alarms blaring throughout the big box.

The Doctor span around and found himself face to face with Pinkie.

"TICKLE WAR"

She shouted as she jumped onto the Doctor.

Ditzy walked in and separated Pinkie from the Doctor.

"Oh come on guys"

The Doctor still giggling levitated Pinkie up from the top of her mane.

In her trade mark high pitched voice

"Oh come on Doctor, if you're going to be like that I'll have to put you in a cupcake, like rainbow"

Rainbow dash zoomed in

"What did you say pinkie"

"Well, if I were to say I was a crazy pony jumping between universes what would you say?"

"I'd say you're crazy"

"Good, because I am!"

She giggled.

Twilight walked up towards The Doctor and Ditzy

Xxx

The Doctor tentatively let Pinkie have a go.

"Oh don't worry silly, I won't fly us to some alien planet and put us in a strange life or death situation!"

Twilight whispered to the Doctor

"I can see were this is going"

Pinkie pulled the lever and dematerialized the TARDIS

Flying through space Pinkie pressed the hadron enforcer button

"NO PINKIE"

The Doctor dived in-between Pinkie and the TARDIS console.

…

…

…

…

It was too late.

Xxx

10 minutes later

Xxx

The Doctor shot up from the TARDIS floor. A bright orange light filled the room indicating he regenerated. Only it was minor, it fixed his broken hoof

Rarity and Flutter slowly rose up wailing. Everypony had injuries

Pinkie hopped all around the ponies.

"I crashed a time machine, I crashed a time machine"

The Doctor and Twilight healed the ponies. The Doctor used regenerative energy and Twilight used special healing spells.

"Right, that's the last time you use the TARDIS Pinkie"

"Ok silly, I knew I wasn't going to be able to"

The Doctor Whoofed it towards the coordinates.

The Machine read

Equestria, 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 *ERROR* 999999****%# #*4449999999))))#CR

"I think the TARDIS might be broken"

Levitating his sonic onto his head he stared at it

"With current Time Pony technology it will take, 3899 years to fix the bad boy"

Ditzy sat down staring at the floor, that's when something came out of a corridor.

Suddenly, there was an old grey Pegasus pony staring at The Doctor.

"DON'T BLINK"

He shouted.

"What is that thing darling"

Rarity queried the Doctor

"Weeping Pony, they are fast, faster than you could imagine. Just whatever you do don't blink"

"Why not Doctor?"

"They are quantum locked, whenever somepony looks at one it turns into stone"

Ditzy finished the Doctors sentence

"So whenever they aren't being watched they move"

"Correct, when they touch you they send you back in time, they feed off your time energy"

Staring at the stone Pegasus the doctor signalled for Everypony to leave the TARDIS.

They all fumbled outside and fell down a meter or two.

"Where are we Doctor?"

"We are in 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999CR Ditzy!" The Doctor sarcastically remarked. "Does it look I know where we are!"

The Doctor span around and saw a grey hoof millimetres away from his face.

"Oh, Hello"

Volcanoes were spewing all-over the place.

"Were In the future Doctor"

Twilight said staring at her watch

"Its midday but its night, Celestia and Luna are not here"

The Doctor spoke still staring at the grey Pegasus

"I have an idea, Blink everyone!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY DOCTOR"  
"Just do it"

Vroop

The Doctor disappeared.

Xxx

The Doctor awoke in the Tardis

He got up and sprinted to the door and found himself fall onto equestrian dirt.

"Ouch"

Regenerative light filled him up and fixed his nose

"All good"

He levitated his sonic onto his head and stared at the box

"1003 CR" He paused before continuing "One year off, not to bad"

Xxx

"Ok so, he is gone"

Twilight stared at the Pegasus, not daring to blink her blood shocked eyes.

The seven friends stared at the Pegasus

Ditzy blinked and disappeared before everponys eyes.

Everyone else blinked at that.

Xxx

7 ponies woke up in familiar environment.

"Welcome to the future, sort of"

The Doctor stood there with a coat hanging off his arms. He looked like chauffeur.

Rarity spake

"What do you mean 'sort of' darling?"

"Well were kind of in 1003 CR" He paused before continuing "You guys have been missing for a year"

"WHAT!"

Xxx

Walking up and out of the TARDIS the mane 7 saw it.

COMPLETE

CHAOS

Burnt trees upside down houses.

It was still night time.

Nightmare Moon had also risen again and by the looks of it, she succeeded.

"Without the elements, without you, Equestria has fallen into anarchy."

They all sprinted into the time machine.

Pulling levers wildly they dematerialized the TARDIS.

Xxx

The TARDIS materialized.

This time in

1001 CR

"Oh we just can't get it right!"

That's when they saw it.

They saw Twilight.

The Doctor spoke

"Were stuck in Twilights timeline!" He paused slightly falling back "WERE DOOMED"

Xxx

A/N – CLIFFHANGER. DAN DAN DAAA.

Anyways thanks for reading and have a good day!

=)


	5. Chapter 5

"What der yer mean were doomed Docter?"

Applejack was frantic.

The Doctor got up and walked over to Twilight who was very frightened.

"Twilight, please, I beg you, STAY INSIDE THE TARDIS!"

The Doctor raised his voice in the blink of the eye.

Everypony stumbled back at the outburst.

At that moment the doors burst open. It was a frantic pony with a floppy hat and a long scarf.

"HELLO EVERYPONY"

Staring at the strange stallion who had covered his cutie mark, everypony questioned him

Dash was first

"Who are you?!"

"OH DON'T WORRY YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT" He paused and let in a little metal dog "BY THE WAY WERE HERE TO HELP YOU!"

To everyponies disbelief the thing spoke

'What would you like me to do master?'

"RUN A DIAGNOSTICS CHECK OL BOY"

'Affirmative, running diagnostics check, 14 percent complete'

The stallion span around and came face to face with the doctor. Smiling so much he could be mistaken for the sun he asked

"CAN I BORROW YOUR SUNGLASSES DOCTOR?"

"I-I suppose"

He tentatively handed the sonic the strange pony.

The Dog spoke again

'50 percent complete master'

"GREAT JOB K9"

Twilight thought he sort of reminded him if the Doctor

The strange figure loomed over towards the console.

He incomprehensively whispered to the buttons.

He put on the sunglasses and stared at it.

'95 percent complete master'

'96'

'97'

'98'

'99'

'100'

'Diagnostics complete master, results are'

It paused for a while

'Gang is stuck in Twilights timeline'

Once again a dramatic pause

'Suggested reactions are absorb time vortex'

The Doctor butted in

"But I can't do that!" He stared at the stallions coat "also, are you purposely covering your cutie mark?"

"NO I AM NOT DOCTOR!"

"How do you know my name?"

"LETS JUST SAY, WEEELLLL, YOULL FIND OUT!"

'Master, problem, problem … species of TIME PONY is approaching the door!"

"WHAT, WHO? K9 ANSWER ME"

'Pulling up identification card … error … no identification'

This time the tin thing had even more bad news.

'Master, one more problem, army of 600 CYBERPONIES are approaching with said TIME PONY!'

For the first time the strange stallion did not yell

"Oh celestia, missy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Missy walked towards the box, cyberponies everywhere.

"Come out boys I know your there, I only want the Doctors!"

Stepping out the door the Doctor stared at the army.

Not far behind him was the pony with the long scarf.

They both dropped their jaws at the sight of all the cyberponies.

Missy complimented the duo for being brave enough to come out.

Then everyone else came out, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow, Flutter, Pinkie and Ditzy

"CAREFUL, IF ONE OF THOSE TOUCHES YOU, WELL, LETS SAY IT WONT BE PRETTY"

"What are they Doctor?"

"Cyberponies Ditzy"

That's when the strange pony did the bravest thing ever, he pulled out a little screwdriver and turned it on, it span around furiously sending millions of beams of emerald light. Then he ripped off his cloak and revealed the rest of him, he was to everypony else's awe, A TIME PONY.

Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Flutter, Rainbow, Doctor and Ditzy gasped, suddenly the Doctor dropped,

"Doctor, are you ok?"

To which he did not reply buy shouted at the strange Time Pony

"QUICK GET OUT OF HERE!"

The strange pony sprinted up the hill and what I can only presume flew away in the TARDIS, emphasise on **THE**

The Doctor crawled into his TARDIS and explained what was happening.

"I am going to die, don't worry though I will regenerate and I have pretty good idea of who it will be, any way stay inside the TARDIS, I'm flying us home!"

Barely standing up the Doctor let a furiously bright light out of his chest onto the TARDIS console, suddenly it dematerialized.

Missy cursed at her army

"OH COME ON, FINE NEXT TIME THEN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS materialized on a street.

The Doctor fell down once again.

"I have absorbed the time vortex, I will, trust me, and I will still love you guys"

The Doctor burst into flames. The TARDIS changed around them as well. They looked down at the Doctor who was still twitching.

At that moment a tin dog burst through the TARDIS doors,

'Master, in process of regeneration"

"HELLO EVERYPONY"

The Doctor shot up revealing his new body.

"LIKE THE NEW BOD"

"Oh my god" Twilight held her hooves to her face "Really, scarf pony was you?"

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OBVIOUS"

'Master, your back"

"AH K9, A TIME PONYS BEST FRIEND"

He turned back and stared at everypony,

"WOULD YOU LIKE A JELLY FOAL?"

A/N – Just another short chapter about doctor hooves shenanigans.

Anyway thought I would throw in the fourth doctor.

(My personal favourite from the old seasons)

Also if you're wondering my favourite from the new seasons, it's 10 and 12.

Stick around for the next chapter, and review.

=)


	6. CAKE!

Yawn

The Doctor rose in his jimmy jams.

He yawned once more.

He walked to the storage cubes of the TARDIS and picked out of the selection of his 'New Clothes'

Slinging the scarf around his neck he checked for his sonic. Which was in his pocket.

Rarity bustled in.

"Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor … what have you done to your wardrobe?!"

"Oh uhm, I regenerated"

"Well these drab clothes simply will not do darling, come to the boutique and I will aid in your … dilemma"

A tin dog rolled in and shot a laser inches away from Rarity's hooves.

'Masters clothes are perfectly fine, no help necessary'

Rarity levitated the clump of metal into the air and moved it face to face with the Doctor

"Get your … Dog … away from me, I'm allergic"

"Oh get real, he's metal"

"Oookaaayyy, where are they, they should be here by now!"

"SURPRISE"

A certain pink mare tapped rarity on the back

"WELCOME TO THE DOCTORS BIRTHDAY!"

The Doctor delightfully chimed in

"That, by all means sound great, but I kind of have to go and save somepony"

Pinkies hair deflated and she frowned

Ditzy flew in and nuzzled the Doctor

"Something's going on in the Daegoba system" (Sly Star Wars Reference)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everypony laid still on the floor.

Doctor

Ditzy

Twilight

Rainbow

Rarity

Pinkie

Flutter

Applejack

The Doctor shot up and let words fly out of his face at 999MPH

He span around and noticed everypony still lying there

"Hello?" He paused and coughed "Is anypony there?"

"Hello Doctor!"

A voice piped in from behind the stallion

The Doctor span around and found himself face to face with Discord!

"What do you want with me?" The Doctor sprinted to the far end of the TARDIS holding his sonic.

"Oh, I thought you were a time traveller, didn't you know I'm reformed!"

"Reformed?"

"Yes that's right, and" Discords face turned solemn as he stared down at the ponies "I think there dead"

It sent a chill through the Doctors spine

"OF COURSE NOT DISCORD, K9 run a check on their heart beats"

'Of course master'

The Dog rolled over the bumpy floor of the TARDIS

Doing a quick scan on all the ponies he rolled back with both good news and bad news.

'Master, everypony save for Twilight is in fine condition'

Still having a hearty chinwag to discord he realized what the dog just uttered.

"What's wrong wi – with Twilight?"

'Master, she is sick due to the planet we have crashed on and relies on magic'

"What sort of magic?"

'The magic of friendship'

Sprinting to the doors the Doctor burst out and fell straight onto the dirt. Staring at the magnificent haven that was treating his eyes he realized where he was.

"I don't believe it, NEW EQUESTRIA"

He rotated his head for a while staring at each building.

He noticed a galactic hospital.

"Maybe they can fix Twilight"

Everypony lifted Twilight towards the hospital. Rarity queried the Doctor

"Darling, why don't you just use some of that fancy regenerative energy on Twilight?"

"Because her injury is fatal, it would fix her but … kill me"

Then Flutter

"Uh Doctor, if you don't mind me asking, when uh where are we?"

"New Equestria, your Equestria except, ooh I don't know 10,000 years into the future!"

At that moment a great celestial light took place in front of them, spilling pink, peppermint, white and some sort of toothpaste colour all over them.

"Halt trespassers!"

Everypony cried in unison

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

Princess Celestia did nothing but stare at the limp body they were carrying.

"Oh my" She stumbled back and held her hoof to her forehead "Is that Twilight?"

:hr:

Discord floated out of the TARDIS and eyed off Celestia,

She looked distraught

"Twilight, we have death records and everything, she died thousands of years ago of a unequestrianly sickness"

She began to tear up before the Doctor interrupted

"Sorry to break this heartfelt moment, but if I am right and I usually am with these sorts of things, we need to get Twilight to the hospital ASAP"

"Yes, of course"

Levitating Twilight towards the Hospital celestia stared at the other ponies.

"Oh my, are you Twilights friends?" She checked her head again "You've been missing for I don't know how many years"

Rainbow bombarded Celestia with one question

"But what about the elements?"

"Luna and I have been using them and" She began to tear up again "In a battle with Tirek, they we-were destroyed"

Reaching the milky white hospital doors they walked into Accident and Emergency or A&E for short.

In long stretching corridors they managed to find help.

"Uh, our friend here is sick and we don't know what to do?"

Levitating the veil of its head it revealed itself as some sort of hybrid cat pony.

"Oh yes, I see the problem, I will see to it straight away"

She levitated Twilight to a ward and said it will be taken care of.

The Doctor asked if they wanted to explore.

Celestia said she has issues to deal with and teleported away.

"Twilight will be fine, there cat kind, the best nurses in all the universe, got a cure for everything apparently"

Outside the hospital they were about to go into the city.

"I'm going with the Doctor!" Ditzy called

"And whys that Ditzy?" Applejack remarked with a smug grin.

Ditzy face flushed a shade of red and she uttered some incomprehensible words.

Rarity chimed in "Oh come on Ditzy we all know you have a 'thing' for the Doctor"

"Shut up!"

Ditzy who could now be mistaken for a tomato just uttered two words

"Let's go"

The Doctor agreed with the remark.

"Ok, Rarity and Flutter go east, Rainbow and Apple go west, Pinkie and Discord go south and Ditzy and I will go north" He made sure he was clear with everyone before saying "meet you in the TARDIS at four"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trampling down the dark alleyway The Doctor and Ditzy came across some street stalls that sold wondrous cake. The Doctor gobbled down truckloads of it. Ditzy who was hesitating thought she saw the salesponys mouth turn into an evil grin and flash normal.

The Doctor, (who should have took extra precaution) called

"Ditzy you must try this wonderful cake" He shovelled down even more of it "It's absolutely amazing"

"Uh Doctor, I'm not sure you should be eating that"

"Oh nonsense!"

Ditzy stared down at the cake. She grabbed the Doctor and uttered words about the 'treat'.

"Hey where are we going?"

"The TARDIS"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinkie and Discord wandered down a road.

"Pinkie, be honest, have you ever liked me"

"Evil, No, Reformed, Yes"

Discord teleported in front of pinkie in an Elvis suit.

"Thank yer, thank yer Pinkie"

XXXXXXXX

Rainbow and Apple ran around the futuristic race track trying to see who 'The Most Daring Pony' was.

"If you think you'll win you have another thing coming" Rainbow sprinted in front of Apple.

"Well if yer gonna float there's no point" Apple slowed down

XXXXXXXXX

Rarity and Flutter walked down a street that led to a cull de sac.

"Oh I would love to get a new fur, what about you flutter?"

"Oh uh okay"

"I wonder how Twilights getting on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twilight lay still in the bed getting fed by an IV fluids machine. She lay unconscious as the cat pony was making observations.

The cat tutted and asked

"Oh Twilight, what have you done to yourself?"

Another pony walked in and levitated a new bag of fluid onto the pedestal

"I don't think she's going to make it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ditzy threw the Doctor into the TARDIS,

"Are you crazy?" She paused and rolled her eyes "Did you not see the demeanour of that salespony?"

"What do you meeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnn" The Doctors eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped. Ditzy dived down onto him

"Oh my, are you ok"

He was still breathing, he was only unconscious

Ditzy pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his tattered pocket and pressed the button. It spun around spewing emerald light everywhere.

"You never taught me how to use this!"

She blindly pointed it at the Doctor. Staring at the light show that was filling the TARDIS.

The Doctor blinked his eyes

"OH MY NEVER EAT THAT CAKE WHO WAS THAT PONY" He shot up at light speed.

He groggily loomed over towards the TARDIS console. He blindly pressed buttons, turning on the time manipulator.

"Doctor what about the others?"

"I'm going to fly sexy closer to the hospital"

"I'm sorry did you just call the TARDIS sexy"

"No, maybe not, yes"

He started stroking the console.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Ditzy was shocked at the behaviour of the Doctor "Must be the cake" she thought

Discord spied on the Doctor and giggled from his latest prank. Pinkie wandered over to him, he quickly shooed away the cloud he was using to spy on them.

Landing the TARDIS the Doctor snapped out of his trance.

He fell to the ground and muttered

"Whe-where am I"

"Doctor, are you ok?"

"Ditzy?"

"Yeah"

"Why is my only memory cake?"


End file.
